Aquí Estoy
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Subaru y Kamui, dos seres cuya alma es una, ambos quieren lo mejor para el otro, aun que el destino es caprichoso, pero hay algo que ambos nunca perderán, el uno al otro. FxK, SxS, hermandad S


**Aclaración: **Todos los personajes de **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle** junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **CLAMP**, esta es una historia escrita solo por diversión.

**Sumario:** Subaru y Kamui… dos seres cuya alma es una, ambos quieren lo mejor para el otro, pero para ambos el destino es caprichoso, pero hay algo que ambos nunca perderán, el uno al otro… (FxK, SxS, hermandad S&K)

**Advertencias**: Esta historia contiene adelantos (spoilers) de volumen 16 de Tsubasa en adelante y Shoene Ai, si esto no es de tu agrado te pediré que te abstengas de leerlo.

"**Aquí Estoy" **

Por Yersi Fanel

Existen tantos mundos… tanto espacio, dimensiones, lugares y momentos diferentes y sin importar ese detalle, tu alma gemela ha de encontrarte, no importa cuantas veces se tenga que repetir el ciclo de una vida, tu alma gemelas estará presente en ella de un momento a otro.

Pero el camino no siempre brilla.

Ellos dos más que nadie lo sabían, el amor no siempre esta acompañado de la felicidad, el amor a veces es sufrimiento, aun que sea correspondido, esto porque los seres concientes son las criaturas mas extrañas del plano de la existencia, todo aquel que posea sentimientos, es una criatura propensa a ser complicada, porque muchas veces, ni siquiera uno mismo puede entender lo que pasa por su mente y corazón.

Aquellos jóvenes habían intentado entender las emociones que pasaban por su ser durante el transcurrir de los años, habían pasado por tanto, experimentado infinidad de situaciones y presenciado incontables sucesos de diferente naturaleza, aun así no podían afirmar comprender en su totalidad el amor.

En aquella noche de luna menguante, junto a un silencioso lago, las luciérnagas revoloteaban a su alrededor, el joven de ojos verdes estaba recostado en la hierva, trazando figuras en el cielo estrellado con las yemas de sus dedos, con una pequeña sonrisa miró a su costado donde recostado junto a él, acurrucado en su pecho, estaba su gemelo de ojos amatista, quien miraba el cielo con expresión neutra, como si tratara de visualizar las figuras que hacía su igual.

El joven de ojos verdes tenía entrelazada en su mano izquierda la derecha de su gemelo, sonrió divertido ante la expresión curiosa del joven de ojos amatista.

-"¿Qué ves en mis dibujos, Kamui?"- preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes a su gemelo, Kamui, quien parpadeó y dirigió su mirada hacía él.

-"Alas"- respondió el joven –"Veo alas, Subaru"-

Subaru sonrió y de nuevo trazó figuras con las estrellas, Kamui seguía mirando con curiosidad los movimientos de su gemelo, quien una vez que terminó, bajó su brazo para abrazar a Kamui.

-"¿Y ahora?"- le preguntó una vez mas, mirando a su igual esperando una respuesta, Kamui sonrió con tranquilidad.

-"Es nuestra cresta"- le respondió, Subaru afirmó con la cabeza y devolvió su vista al cielo lleno de estrellas.

La cresta de los Gemelos Vampiro, las alas de ángel y demonio unidas, Kamui usaba el medallón con el ala color negro a la izquierda y Subaru hacía la derecha, simbolizando la unión entre ellos, el balance de identidades.

Kamui cerró los ojos, Subaru lo miró con preocupación, el podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, por lo que decidió hablar sobre ello.

-"Estas pensando en _esa_ persona ¿verdad Kamui?"- le preguntó, el joven de ojos amatista afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Se acerca el tiempo… no solo el mío, sino el tuyo también Subaru… no podemos seguir escapando…"- Subaru entrecerró los ojos con algo de tristeza.

-"Cuando los encontremos… no será alguien con su imagen, no será un coincidencia"- dijo Subaru en un susurro.

-"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias…"- dijo Kamui en voz baja.

-"Solo lo inevitable"- completó Subaru para luego abrazar a Kamui con fuerza –"Tengo miedo Kamui… porque yo también he estado pensado en _esa _otra persona"- le confesó, Kamui de inmediato se incorporó, sincera preocupación era lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

-"¿El cazador?"- le preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta, Subaru, quien se había incorporado poco después que Kamui, afirmó con la cabeza –"…Subaru"-

Kamui sabía que su gemelo ya había escogido su alma gemela, tal y como el lo había hecho también, pero ambos tuvieron la desgracia de encontrar su igual de alma en personas de lo mas extrañas, el amarlos hacía que el sufrimiento creciera en sus corazones, pero el estar separados de ellos hacía que la angustia fuese aun mayor.

Pero con Subaru era aun más intenso, aquel que su gemelo había escogido se convirtió en cazador de vampiros, había ido más allá de sus límites y ahora los buscaba entre las dimensiones, a ambos.

En una ocasión que Kamui tenía vívida en sus recuerdos, ocurrió algo inesperado…

_El cazador atacó con mas ferocidad de lo que los gemelos previnieron, este estaba a punto de herir con gravedad a Subaru, pero Kamui se interpuso en el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno. _

_-"¡Kamui!"- gritó Subaru al ver a su gemelo caer al suelo, el vampiro de ojos amatista se incorporó para usar su poder para curarse, pero el cazador lo interrumpió al golpearlo en la nuca, el cazador elevó su espada –"¡Detente!"- gritó Subaru al llegar al lugar y lanzarse sobre Kamui, abriendo los brazos para protegerlo, el cazador se apartó sin saber que hacer. _

_Subaru estaba con la tristeza encarnada en su rostro, poco faltaba para que sus orbes verdes dejaran lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. _

_-"Tu…"- dijo el cazador en voz baja, afilando la mirada. _

_-"No desgarres aquella parte de mi alma que le pertenece a mi gemelo y a nadie más"- le dijo Subaru –"¿No puedes entenderme?"- le pregunto _

_-"Eres tan lindo…"- le respondió el cazador con voz burlona, mas sus palabra eran ciertas –"¿Por qué no habría de eliminarlos a los dos?"- _

_-"Por qué eso no es lo que deseas"- le respondió ahora con voz firme pero opaca, el cazador se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras –"Yo lo sé, Kamui lo sabe, ambos estamos concientes de ello porque podemos ver mas allá de lo que piensas…"-_

_Subaru miró a Kamui, quien estaba sumido en un sueño artificial en su frío dolor físico, Subaru tenía que ayudarlo, el ataque del cazador había sido fuerte. _

_-"¿Qué gano yo?"- preguntó el cazador. _

_Subaru se llevó una muñeca a la boca y clavó sus dientes en el are de la vena y luego la extendió al cazador, quien se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel, tomó la mano del joven y limpió la herida con sus labios, bebiendo aquella sangre. _

_-"…Por favor"- pidió Subaru en un murmullo, el cazador le impidió seguir hablando al robarle un beso. _

_-"Realmente eres lindo…"- _

_Tras esto el cazador se puso de pie y de nuevo amenazó a los gemelos con su espada, Subaru dejó ver una mirada de inmensa tristeza, sorpresa y algo de miedo. _

_-"Pero, pero… te di lo que querías…"- le dijo _

_-"Y ahora buscaré mas… te quiero a ti, Subaru… y a tu gemelo también"-_

_-"No… no de esta forma"- Subaru abrazo a Kamui, quien abrió los ojos lentamente –"No de esta forma"- _

_-"Es hora"- dijo el cazador, pero Kamui levantó su mano, lanzado un ataque, el cazador retrocedió, fue entonces cuando los gemelos usaron su poder para saltar entre las dimensiones a un nuevo mundo, dejando al cazador de nuevo sin pistas. _

_Subaru estaba inmenso en su tristeza, el había confiado en el cazador, en la persona que ya tiempo atrás había escogido como su alma gemela, pero el destino era caprichoso… ¿El cazador realmente lo amaba?... podía decirlo, pero que clase de amor era ese, el no lo sabía._

_El había confiado y el lo había traicionado. _

_Kamui usó lo que le quedaba de energía para abrazar aun mas fuerte a Subaru, quien se aferró a su gemelo. Kamui sabía que Subaru había accedido a compartir su vida con el cazador al darle su sangre y ahora se sentía traicionado. _

_-"¿Por qué, Kamui… por lo elegí a él?"- preguntó con voz quebrada. _

_-"No lo sé, Subaru… pero por favor recuerda que no importa que pase, yo siempre estaré a tú lado"- _

_Subaru afirmó con la cabeza y con un sonrisa triste, procedió a curar las heridas de su gemelo…quien en ningún momento soltó su mano. _

Subaru había dejado de prolongar su unión con el cazador para salvara Kamui, quien sabía que no podía evitar que esa unión ocurriera, pero le hubiese gustado prolongarla aun más…

Subaru se acurrucó en el pecho de Kamui, quien lo rodeó con los brazos apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del joven de ojos verdes. Subaru podía sentir la vida fluir por el cuerpo de su mellizo, fue cuando se puso a recordar otra ocasión, esta vez cuando Kamui definió su unión con _esa_ persona.

_Habiendo llegado a un nuevo mundo, los gemelos se dispusieron a explorar el lugar para ver como debían adaptarse, tenían que conseguir alimento y un refugio. Aquel mundo era extraño, estaba lleno de la mística fuerza de los deseos, una fuerza que los gemelos no sabían como afrontar. _

_Llegaron a un templo, por su elegancia y aura, podían decir que era de los líderes de aquel mundo, Kamui tenía un mal presentimiento. _

_-"Subaru, vayamos a otro parte…"- dijo el joven de ojos amatista, al escuchar tal frase, ojos color esmeralda lo miraron extrañado. _

_-"¿Sucede algo?"- _

_-"No estoy seguro…"- _

_Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se sintió una terrible aura acercarse a ellos, Subaru miró hacía el frente, donde una figura revestida en color blanco con detalles en rojo observaba. _

_Kamui corrió para ponerse delante de Subaru y fue cuando vio con certeza al ser que había aparecido. Cabello corto levantado en picos, ojos dorados y anteojos pequeños que más bien eran un accesorio. _

_-"Te he estado esperando, Kamui…"- dijo el supuesto desconocido –"Desde hace mas de una vida que te espero…"- _

_-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó el joven, Subaru miró la escena, el sentimiento del temor estaba emergiendo en su interior. _

_-"Yo soy un Iluminado… tengo el poder de ver los deseos mas profundos de cualquier ser consiente… e incluso puedo llegara cumplirlos…"- _

_El iluminado miró a Kamui a los ojos, luego a Subaru y su rostro mostró una sonrisa hasta cierto punto sanguinaria. _

_-"Y me propongo cumplir el deseo de tu gemelo…"- _

_Kamui estaba perdido en la mirada del iluminado, hasta que este atacó a Subaru, entonces fue cuando Kamui salió de su sorpresa y acudió en ayuda de Subaru, quien había esquivado el ataque, más el iluminado se movía de forma rápida. _

_-"¡Déjalo en paz!"- gritó Kamui, el iluminado cargó una gran esfera de energía y la lanzó hacía Kamui. _

_-"¡No!"- gritó Subaru, interponiéndose en el camino del ataque, siendo el quien lo recibiera, el cuerpo del joven cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, Kamui corrió hacía el de inmediato. _

_-"¡Subaru, Subaru!"- _

_-"Este es su deseo, Kamui… déjalo"- dijo el vidente, quien se acercó hasta ellos, permaneciendo de pie detrás de Kamui. _

_-"¡No te creo, Subaru no desea morir!"- le reclamó _

_-"No… Subaru desea no ser una carga para ti, porque te ama demasiado, eres su vida, pero con el reciente encuentro del alma gemela de Subaru, tu te has consternado por su bienestar aun más, Subaru no quiere que tu estés preocupado"- _

_-"¡¿Y crees que al arrebatármelo ese deseo se cumplirá!"- le reclamó Kamui, sosteniendo al joven que yacía inconciente en su regazo. _

_El iluminado se hincó junto a Kamui, tomando la barbilla del joven vampiro entre su mano y pulgar. _

_-"Puedo cambiar mi percepción de ese deseo… pero a cambio debo cumplir el mío"- _

_-"¿Y que tengo que ver yo en tu deseo?"- le preguntó, pero muy dentro de sí sabía la respuesta. _

_-"Kamui… yo nací para estar contigo… tu lo sabes, desde el momento en que despertaste en este mundo lo supiste, es tu hora"- Kamui abrazo con fuerza a Subaru y luego miró al iluminado. –"Tu deseas el bienestar de tu gemelo en este momento, lo deseas con tanta fuerza… yo puedo cumplirte ese deseo"- _

_Kamui sabía que no podía evitar el momento por más tiempo, sus orbes violetas dejaron caer las lágrimas cuando afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. El Iluminado lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, Subaru estaba en los brazos de Kamui, el iluminado le indicó una habitación done podía dejar descansar a Subaru. _

_Kamui recostó a Subaru en el lecho de sábanas satín, lo miró son tristeza y aun mas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos._

_-"Perdóname Subaru…"- _

_El iluminado dejó escapar una onda de magia la cual rodeó al joven vampiro inconciente, mientras apartaba a Kamui del lecho. _

_-"Eso lo curará… ahora, ven conmigo"- _

_El iluminado lo llevó a otra habitación, donde Kamui aceptó su inevitable destino, el iluminado tomó el rostro de Kamui entre sus manos, lo miró a los ojos atentamente con una mirada depredadora y le arrebató un beso. _

_Kamui se llevó una mano a la boca y clavó sus colmillos en su muñeca, el iluminado tomó la sangrienta mano del muchacho y colocó sus labios en la herida, sin dejar de beber la sangre, levantó al muchacho en vilo lo dejó sobre la cama para seguir con su acto. _

_Horas después, Subaru abrió los ojos, se incorporó rápidamente para buscar a Kamui, lo encontró en la habitación de junto, su ropa y cabello eran un desastre, tenía rasguños y golpes y los ojos llenos de tristeza. _

_-"¡Kamui!"- Subaru corrió a la cama y gateó hasta donde estaba el joven para luego abrazarlo –"¿Qué ocurrió?"- _

_-"Establecí un lazo con mi alma gemela… me dijo su nombre antes de tomarme en cuerpo y espíritu, lo peor de todo es que yo sabía que así sería…siento _ese _sentimiento por el Subaru… y me duele…"- _

_-"Kamui…"- _

_Esa noche ambos huyeron de aquel mundo, pero ahora alguien mas los buscaba, el cazador y el iluminado los habían encontrado una vez, lo había duda de que lo harían de nuevo. _

La noche tranquila de aquel mundo era quien resguardaba a los gemelos, quienes vivían el uno para el otro. Sin importar que la tormenta los alcanzara, ellos jamás soltarían la mano del otro.

-"Kamui"- habló Subaru –"Tenemos que irnos al siguiente mundo"-

-"Lo sé"- respondió el joven, mirando a su gemelo –"¿_Ellos _esta al asecho, verdad?"-

-"Si"- respondió Subaru –"Quiero estar con _el_, pero no quiero sufrir por amor en este momento…"-

-"Te comprendo"- respondió Kamui –"Porque yo me siento igual…"-

Los gemelos entrelazaron su mano y se dejaron caer en la hierba, mirando las estrellas, sus manos unidas entre ellos mientras la que les quedaba libre sobre el pasto. Las luciérnagas revolotearon cerca de ellos.

-"Kamui, tu eres a quien mas quiero"- dijo Subaru –"Porque eres parte de mi, parte de mi alma, de mi vida"-

-"Al igual que tu lo eres de la mía"- le dijo Kamui cerrando los ojos lentamente y aumentado la fuerza de su lazo, Subaru hizo lo mismo.

-"No importa que pase con nuestras almas gemelas… o el dolor que _este_ sentimiento nos de…"- dijo Subaru.

-"Porque yo estoy aquí para ti…"-

-"Siempre estaré aquí"-

Kamui y Subaru cerraron los ojos, sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas todo el tiempo, sumidos en el silencio, porque el uno estaba ahí para el otro, sin importar que.

**- Fin - **

Notas Finales: Me gusta una hermanada reforzada entre Kamui y Subaru en Tsubasa, algo así como la relación entre Chii y Freya de Chobits, por eso escribí este texto. Ahora solo hay que esperar y seguir al pendiente del manga para ver como siguen desarrollándose las cosas, yo sigo siendo devota fanática de las parejas aquí expuestas (sobre todo FuumaxKamui, SubaruxKamui).

Puse a Fuuma como "El Iluminado" porque me parece que el Fuuma con la personalidad del dragón de la tierra es la mas interesante para emparentar con Kamui, sin mencionar que hasta el momento en el manga de Tsubasa no se ha hablado mucho de el, así que le desarrollé una historia interesante en mi opinión.

Bueno, quiero una linda foto de Subaru y Kamui en la posición que describí al final de la historia (inspirada por una imagen de Chobits), que lindo…. Ojala supiera dibujar bien, je.

Viernes, 04 de agosto de 2006. 4:04 a.m.

Monterrey, Nuevo León, México.


End file.
